Noche sin luna
by Ilia-2000
Summary: Ambientado en Luna nueva. Final alternativo. Edward vuelve a Forks para salvar a Bella de Victoria, pero llega demasiado tarde, cinco años después decide acudir con los Vulturi para que acaben con su sufrimiento, al negarle esto, Edward busca una segunda opción para lograr su objetivo.
1. Plan B

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama y mi hambre.**

* * *

 _Nadie sabe cuánto puede durar un segundo de sufrir._

 _ **-Graham Greene**_

Edward POV.

11:30 a.m. Observo a través de la oscuridad del sucio callejón a la gente de la plaza; celebran su fiesta ajenos a mi peligrosa presencia, sus pensamientos inundan mi mente.

11:34 a.m. Veo a una rata que huye de mí y se esconde en el basurero.

11:40 a.m. Me permito cerrar los ojos durante un momento.

Para los de mi especie, el tiempo no significa nada, diez minutos nos son iguales a diez años. Después de unas décadas dejamos de tener noción del tiempo, y comenzamos a creer que llevar la cuenta de éste es algo banal y superfluo.

Podemos quedarnos sentados y ver cómo avanza la humanidad en apenas un suspiro. Llegamos a ser muy pacientes.

No tenemos problemas con eso, somos malditamente eternos.

Pero en estos momentos desearía que el tiempo pasara un poco más rápido.

Durante toda mi vid…Durante toda mi existencia creí firmemente que el ser eterno era un castigo más que conlleva convertirse en vampiro; un monstruo letalmente hermoso sin alma, en un ser despiadado con sed de muerte.

No importa cuánto lo nieguen los demás, somos monstruos, animales.

Mi familia y los Denali se empeñaban siempre en parecer humanos, hacían cualquier cosa que los acercará más a la vida, intentos muy estúpidos: estamos muertos, no hay sangre que recorra nuestras venas, nuestro corazón está detenido y jamás volverá a latir, la sangre de cualquier otro ser viviente se ha vuelto nuestra fuente de alimento.

Yo fui un completo hipócrita. Los juzgue tantas veces por sus acciones y sus pensamientos sobre ser humanos, pensé en ellos como seres de mentes débiles, cuando yo anhelaba exactamente lo mismo; poder volver a sentir las cosas como un humano, sentir frío y calor, tener la capacidad de dormir y soñar, de tomar tanto hasta emborracharme y olvidar, de envejecer con los años, y poder morir sin esfuerzo alguno. Sí, yo les envidiaba tantas cosas a los humanos, cosas que ni ellos mismos pueden llegar a apreciar, como el simple hecho de tener un corazón latente.

Nunca culpe a Carlisle por convertirme en lo que soy, él sólo cumplía la última voluntad de mi madre biológica.

Pase casi cien años viendo el mundo de manera plana y monótona, aún más después de mis años de rebeldía. Yo me comportaba malhumorado y melancólico, haciendo gran contraste con los demás miembros de mi familia, era la oveja negra.

Todo los días eran completamente iguales, ir a la escuela —o más bien: el purgatorio—, intentar mezclarse, no crear sospechas de nuestra condición, volver a tomar materias que hemos visto ciento de veces y sabemos a la perfección, por mi parte soportar los pensamientos estúpidos de todos los que me rodean y finalmente regresar a casa.

No se le podía llamar _¨vida¨_ a eso.

Todo cambió un día, el diecinueve de enero del 2005 para ser exactos, cuando me tope con una chica nueva de ojos marrones profundos, cabello liso y largo que desprendía un olor a fresas, pálida, frágil, torpe, con una mente silenciosa y con un aroma tan delicioso que fue capaz de despertar al monstruo que habita en mí.

Isabella Swan cambio mi manera de ver el mundo, derrumbó en segundos los muros que había tardado décadas en forjar. Llegó a mí como un ángel de salvación, como una señal de que la felicidad es posible incluso para un monstruo. Bella era mi mundo, mi amor, mi felicidad, mi todo. Estar con ella me era suficiente, no necesitaba nada más que ver sus ojos llenos de amor; la emoción me invadía cada vez que ella ensanchaba una sonrisa, la amaba a ella y a su torpeza, y besarla… era simplemente la mejor sensación que he tenido durante toda mi existencia.

Oh, pero yo arruine todo.

Me crié en una época llena de ética y moralidades, en donde la mentalidad victoriana estaba en la cima. Mis padres biológicos y yo seguíamos los estándares idealistas que dictaba la sociedad en aquel entonces, ser puristas y asistir a la iglesia cada domingo. Conserve mi comportamiento sofisticado y anticuado, con las mismas ideas acerca del amor que se preservaban a inicios del siglo xx, en donde éste era sencillo, se cortejaba a la amada durante unos meses, tal vez habían dos o tres besos, el hombre pedía su mano a su padre y después se celebraba la boda, la mujer se quedaba en casa con los hijos que pudieron conceder mientras el hombre trabajaba, y al final envejecían felices juntos.

Nunca había deseado más que eso: un amor sencillo y duradero.

Pero Bella no sólo desató un monstruo lleno de sed, sino también uno lleno de deseos carnales, y parecía ser consciente de ello. Ella me llevaba al límite, los besos de un momento a otro dejaban de ser dulces y delicados y pasaban a ser apasionados y desenfrenados. En ocasiones llegaba demasiado lejos y me encontraba con mis manos ya debajo de su blusa y ella con las suyas tocando mi pecho, cuando me separaba para calmarme lograba ver la desilusión en sus ojos. Si tan sólo supiera que la deseaba de la misma manera que ella a mí, pero yo sabía que si continuamos podía lastimarla, y se lo dije tantas veces; pero ella no comprendía la gravedad de la situación, no comprendía que tan sólo y sin proponermelo podría derrumbar un edificio con sólo un pequeño golpe.

Después que pasó lo de James comencé a pensar que, conmigo, Bella nunca iba a estar segura, pero fui tan egoísta que sólo pensé en que no quería dejarla, que no importaba nada y la quería siempre a mi lado.

Claro, no sabía que unos meses más tarde Jasper la atacaría, y se vería amenazada por mi familia en unos segundos. Allí de verdad comprendí que Bella no podía permanecer en mí mundo, que debía de estar con los humanos ya que sino corría peligro.

Y como un idiota, tome una decisión estúpida, la abandone haciéndole creer que no me convenía, que no era suficiente para mí y que la olvidaría con otras distracciones, ¡oh!, ¡qué vil y despiadada mentira!

Todo el tiempo quise desmentirme, decirle que en realidad la amaba demasiado, quería pedirle perdón y acogerla en mis brazos, acariciar su cabello y besar sus labios, pero no me lo permití. También esperaba a que ella se diera cuenta de mi actuación, pero creo que un corazón roto hace que los ojos pierdan la capacidad para ver con claridad.

Hice que toda mi familia y yo nos fuésemos de Foks, no permití que se despidieran de Bella, _¨Una ruptura limpia¨_ pensé en ese momento.

Nos fuimos a Nueva York a un lugar llamado Ithaca, en donde Carlisle comenzó a enseñar por las noches a tiempo parcial en la Universidad de Cornell.

Estar en casa era horrible, todos se lamentaban haber dejado a Bella, intentaba ignorar sus pensamientos ya que muchas veces me decían que lo que hice no fue correcto y querían que regresáramos. ¿Por qué no hice lo que me pedían?

Me fui de allí, no lo soportaba más. Recordé a Victoria, y en que seguía suelta por ahí, y comencé a buscar su rastro, lo encontré después de un tiempo, lo seguí y me guió hasta América del Sur, en donde la perdí.

Me comunicaba muy de vez en cuando con mi familia, y casi nunca decía algo.

Sé que el disgusto de Alice era enorme, le había prohibido espiar a Bella o comunicarse de alguna manera con ella.

Me quede en una de nuestras casas en Río, Brasil, y allí estuve durante meses hundiéndome cada vez más en mi miseria. No me movía más que para cazar después de largos periodos de tiempo. Cuando llegó el trece de septiembre, recuerdo haber musitado _¨Feliz cumpleaños Bella¨,_ después cante su nana todo el día.

Desperté de mi letargo un día de abril, cuando Alice llamó una y otra vez hasta que respondí. Me dijo que Bella estaba en peligro, Victoria iba tras ella.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, logré llegar a Forks en menos de un día y me reuní con mi familia allí, pero era demasiado tarde encontramos el rastro de Bella al borde de un acantilado junto con sangre, hallamos la cenizas de Victoria y el débil y casi inexistente rastro de cinco vampiros más, no nos llevó a ningún lado, los olores se mezclaban con el bosque y la lluvia, cualquier intento por encontrarla fue nulo. Ella ya no estaba con nosotros. Tenía que aceptarlo: estaba muerta.

Tuvimos que salir de allí ya que nos encontrábamos en el territorio Quileute. Todos estábamos destrozados, fuimos al pueblo para saber qué sucedió, lei las mentes indicadas y supe que ese día era la boda de Bella con Mike, pero hubo un accidente en donde él salió herido y Bella se fue, nadie sabía de su paradero, habían enviado escuadrones para buscarla, pero estos regresaron con las manos vacías.

Nos fuimos del pueblo, incapaces de decirles a todos que no la encontrarán, y fuimos a Alaska con el clan Denali.

Si antes la situación era mala, ahora era peor, veía la imagen de Bella en cada pensamiento, experimentaba la culpa de Jasper, la tristeza de Esme, la impotencia de Alice, el enojo de Emmett, el arrepentimiento de Rosalie y el agotamiento de Carlisle. Yo me encerré en mi propio mundo, en donde sólo existíamos Bella y yo detenidos en el tiempo en nuestro claro, cantaba una y otra vez su nana.

Soporte los primeros dos años, era fácil fingir no estar allí, después decidí irme nuevamente.

Ronde por el mundo durante tres años más, vi tantos lugares, tantas cultures, hice muchas cosas para poder olvidar mi dolor. Me convertí en alguien egoísta y arrogante.

En ocasiones creía verla, escuchar su dulce voz llamándome, oler su exquisito aroma, me entregaba a esas sensaciones, pero en el fondo sabía que no era real.

Muchas veces pensé en volver a mi antigua dieta de sangre humana, en dejar salir a mi monstruo, pero entonces recordaba a Carlisle y su bondad, no quería deshonrarlo de aquella manera.

Llego un momento en el que me harte de todo, odiaba el simple hecho de estar ¨ _vivo¨_ , quería morir y acabar con mi sufrimiento.

 _Vulturis._

La idea me llego tan pronto como el nombre, allí estaba mi solución, convencería a los Volturi para que me mataran.

Me hallaba en Mónaco, Francia, por lo que el viaje a Volterra fue muy corto. Cuide de mis decisiones, impidiendo así que Alice tuviera un futuro concreto.

Nunca había visto a Aro en persona, así que cuando lo conocí no fue una sorpresa que fuese exactamente como se retrata en las pinturas del estudio de Carlisle.

Actuó cordial y amable conmigo, yo leía su mente, para él yo era una pieza fascinante que deseaba para su colección. Leyó mis pensamientos a través del tacto y supo al instante toda mi historia. Aro era el tipo de personas que sólo buscan más y más poder, no descansan hasta que se aseguran que son indestructibles, así que cuando vio mi deseo por la muerte se negó rotundamente. La imagen de Bella que había visto en mi mente rondaba en su cabeza y ahí repetía una y otra vez su nombre, parecía extasiado y emocionada, sabia de algo que yo desconocía, yo lo ignore y salí de allí para encontrar mi plan B.

11:56 a.m. Abro los ojos. Me levanté del sucio suelo y desabroche los botones de mi camisa para después dejarla en el suelo, me encamine a la boca del callejón por donde se puede ver la gran plaza en todo su esplendor, rebosante de gente que festeja el día de San Marcos. Me quede parado justo en la línea de las sombras que me protegen del sol.

11:59 a.m. Empieza el plan B.

* * *

 _Hello, people._

 _Quiero decirles que esto es mi historia que había subido el año pasado y que no había actualizados desde entonces._

 _La verdad es que la abandone ya que sentía que no tenía mucha trama, la escribí cuando tenia trece años (ahora tengo casi quince), no es que no fuera buena o que tuviera muchas faltas de ortografía, es sólo que no me gustó cómo desarrolle la historia. Así que preferí borrarla y reescribirla para volverla a subir ya mejorada, y aquí está, espero les guste, (quien quiera que seas)_

 _Empezaré con el punto de vista de Edward, creo que así habrá más misterio, tratare de ponerle más personalidad a los personajes: aquí podemos ver a un Edward un poco más salvaje pero con los mismos problemas existenciales de siempre._

 _¿Pueden adivinar qué le pasará a Edward? yo creo que sí._

 _Espero que me dejen reviews, me pase toda un noche entera escribiendo._


	2. ¿Infierno o Paraíso?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y lo único que me pertenece es esta pobre historia de un universo alternativo**.

* * *

 _Las decisiones rápidas son decisiones inseguras._

 **-Sófocles**

Edward POV.

Regrese una vez más a Forks, durante el primer año de los tres en los que ronde por el mundo. No sé bien qué fue lo que me impulsó, tal vez sólo tenía curiosidad por cómo iban las cosas por allí, pero recuerdo haber sentido una gran corazonada.

Llegue al pueblo al anochecer, aun así me mantuve en las sombras para evitar a cualquiera que me reconociese.

Casi nada había cambiado, era como si el pueblo estuviese detenido en el tiempo. Había papeles que destacaban en los postes, tome uno y lo analice, me dolió ver el contenido: era la foto de Bella, debajo de ésta se leía _¨ ¿has visto a ésta chica?...¨,_ no seguí leyendo y lo deje tirado en el suelo.

No soporte mucho más estar allí, cada calle me traía nostalgia por los tiempos que pasé allí con Bella.

Sin darme cuenta termine en la casa de los Swan, Charlie no se hallaba en casa por lo que entre sin más. En la sala encontré hojas y carpetas cubriendo los muebles, mi vista se fue a un mapa de Forks colocado en una pizarra con tachuelas de colores clavadas en varias partes, la respuesta a eso me llego rápidamente; Charlie seguía con la búsqueda de Bella. Pobre, si tan sólo pudiese decirle la verdad.

Fui directamente a la habitación de Bella pero me detuve frente a la puerta, no estaba seguro de estar listo mentalmente para entrar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parado allí, con una mano sobre el cerrojo de la puerta y completamente inmóvil, segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sé con certeza, me aterraba lo que podía encontrar adentro.

Estaba consciente de que Charlie podría llegar en cualquier momento, por lo que cerré los ojos, me arme del poco valor que me quedaba y abrí la puerta. Lo primero que percibí fue un delicioso aroma mezclado con el polvo, y con un apestoso olor a perro que decidí ignorar. Mi principal miedo era que Charlie hubiese quitado todas las cosas de Bella, pero me libre de eso cuando abrí mis ojos y descubrí que todo seguía exactamente en su lugar. No necesite encender la luz, mis ojos se adaptaron perfectamente a la oscuridad.

Parecía que nadie había entrado allí en mucho tiempo, una fina capa de polvo cubría la superficie de todo. La cama estaba arreglada y con algunas cajas sobre ésta, en el escritorio se encontraban varios cuadernos viejos y libros escolares, y, para mi mayor deleite, la ventana estaba abierta, me acerqué y descubrí que el seguro se hallaba roto, como si quien lo hizo quisiese que la ventana siempre permaneciera abierta. _¨Ella te siguió esperando, idiota¨_ mi conciencia hizo acto de presencia.

Estuve a punto de irme, pero una de las tablas del suelo llamó mi atención, ésta sobresalía de las demás, conocía _esa_ tabla, allí había escondido alguna de las cosas de Bella pero me había asegurado de que se acomodara perfectamente junto a las demás tablas sin que resaltase. Alguien había encontrado ese escondite.

Quite la tabla y me sorprendí al encontrar todas las fotos, los pasajes y el CD allí. Por un momento creí que Bella pudo haberlos encontrado y les habría hecho algo, pero me di cuenta que no era así, tal vez sólo se aflojo la tabla, di una ojeada entre las cosas y deseche la idea anterior rápidamente cuando encontré un sobre dirigido a mí.

No dude ni un segundo y tomé el sobre, en éste estaba escrito mi nombre con una letra irregular, conocía esa letra a la perfección, lo abrí y dentro encontré una carta que leí ansiosamente.

¨ _Querido Edward;_

 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que regresaste, siento no estar aquí para recibirte. Esta carta es para agradecerte y despedirme de ti. Así que comenzaré…_

 _Hace meses que encontré tu pequeño escondite bajo las tablas del suelo, muy ingenioso Edward (incluso escribir tu nombre me es doloroso, supongo que eso se debe a que soy una patética humana), decidí dejar todo en su lugar, aquí se encuentra mi más grande felicidad; tú. Me has dado los mejores momentos y recuerdos de mi existencia que conservaré para siempre..._

 _Tú has sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mi vida, fuiste mi primer y único amor. Sé que para ti fue sólo un juego, pero para mí fue completamente real. Cada palabra, cada acción, todo._

 _Me imagine toda una vida juntos por delante, pero te fuiste, me dejaste sola y me hiciste prometerte la cosa más cruel del mundo; olvidarte y seguir con mi vida._

 _Pero soy humana, por lo que tengo sentimientos, me deprimí mucho después de tu partida, aunque prefiero no entrar en detalles. Sólo necesitas saber que rompiste mi corazón, y te llevaste los pedazos contigo._

 _No te culpo de nada, fui yo la tonta humana que se entregó completamente a ti. Pero ya no soy la misma Bella inocente que conociste, he cambiado._

 _Tengo que confesarte que hice cosas realmente estúpidas, aprender a usar motocicletas, saltar acantilados… lo único que te diré sobre eso es que en parte era para llevarte la contraria._

 _Llegó un momento en el cual realmente te odiaba por lo que me hiciste, pero, ahora,_ _ **no siento nada**_ _. No te guardo rencor, ni te deseo el mal, Edward, quiero que vivas tu vida junto con tus distracciones._

 _Sé que no te digo mucho en esta carta, pero es una forma de una infantil venganza, ocultar cosas y tener que esperar hasta el final para descubrir la verdad ¿te suena?, ahora tendrás que esperar mucho para saber lo que te oculto._

 _P.D. Laurent me visitó hace un tiempo,_ _ **te envía saludos.**_

 _Atentamente; Isabella Swan.¨_

Leí la carta diez veces más hasta memorizarla por completo, no lograba hallar sentido a sus palabras. Mi Bella, ella realmente había sufrido tanto mi partida, me di cuenta el completo estúpido que fui al irme. No fue como yo creí que había sido, no fue una ¨ruptura limpia¨.

Escuche los pensamientos de Charlie cuando su camioneta giraba en la esquina de la calle. Deje la carta en el hueco junto a las demás cosas, coloque la tabla en su lugar y salí por la ventana con cuidado de no romper las cortinas.

No regrese jamás allí.

 _Poco tiempo me llevo comprender que no podía_ _ **vivir**_ _en un mundo donde Bella no_ _ **existía**_ _._

Me detuve un instante en la orilla de la sombra que me separaba de la luz, esto era casi igual a cuando le mostré el efecto de la luz del sol en mi piel a Bella en nuestro claro, sólo que esta vez era para reunirme con Bella.

Pero ella tendría que estar en el infierno para que yo pudiese verla, ya que un monstruo sin alma como yo jamás podría ir al paraíso.

Bueno, al menos tendré algo de paz.

12:00 a.m. La campanadas comienzan, cerré los ojos, visualice en mi mente a Bella sonriente y feliz, y di unos pasos adelante, dejando que la luz bañara mi piel desnuda.

Fue cuestión de segundos hasta que escuche los pensamientos de algunos guardias de los Vulturi. Me tenían en la mira y estaban a punto de saltar sobre mí.

 _Sólo unos segundos más Bella, y estaré contigo._

-¡Edward, detente! -escuche su voz, pero sabía que no era ella en verdad, la mente puede ser tan poderosa, ya había pasado por eso antes. Incluso sentí su piel caliente contra la mía, y cuando abrí mis ojos la vi a ella completamente; sus ojos marrones, su espeso y oscuro cabello, su piel pálida y las mejillas sonrojadas, sonreí ante tal maravilla, aunque esto solo podía significar una cosa; los Vulturi hicieron su trabajo rápido.

-Increíble.-murmuré fascinado- Carlisle tenía razón, son muy rápidos.-Acaricie su suave mejilla, en sus ojos relucía la desesperación, no entendía por qué, pero no me importaba, estaba con ella, y ella se veía realmente hermosa.- _¨La muerte que ha saboreado el néctar de tu aliento, ningún poder ha tenido sobre tu belleza¨._ -recite el verso que Romeo declama en la tumba de Julieta, uno de los tantos que Bella conocía a la perfección. .

-¡Este no es momento para citar a Romeo! ¡Edward, escúchame, tienes que regresar a la sombra! -dicho esto intento empujarme, pero no me moví.

-Hueles exactamente igual a como te recordaba.-comento aun en mi ensoñación, aunque por un momento percibí un aroma diferente.- No me importa si estoy en el infierno o en el paraíso, mientras esté aquí contigo, estaré bien.

-¡¿Te has vuelto retrasado?! ¡No estoy muerta! ¡Estoy aquí frente a ti!

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté confundido.

-¡No estamos muertos, no de esa forma! ¡Tienes que reaccionar y volver a la sombra antes de que esto sea peor de lo que ya es! -grito al borde de la desesperación. Abrí mis ojos completamente y desperté.

Observe a mi alrededor algo desorientado y al instante vi a algunas figuras bajo capuchas oscuras. Tomé a Bella por los brazos y nos lleve a la pared del oscuro callejón. Nos hice girar, de modo que la deje a ella con la espalda pegada a la pared y a mí de frente encarando al callejón.

Dos figuras encapuchadas venían en nuestra dirección desde la penumbra. Extendí mis brazos con la intención de proteger a Bella.

 _´Edward, Aro quiere verte.´_

 _´Tienes que venir con nosotros.´_

Escuche sus pensamientos antes de que llegaran hasta nosotros, eran Félix y Demetri. No podía comportarme hostil con ellos, lo sabía a la perfección, por lo que puse mi cara más amable y calmada.

-Saludos, caballeros. No creo necesitar sus servicios. Sin embargo, apreciaría mucho que enviaran mi más sincero agradecimiento a sus señores.

 _´No lo creo, tenemos órdenes.´_

-¿Qué te parece si seguimos esta conversación en un lugar más apropiado? -pregunto Félix con un tono amenazador.

-Dudo mucho que sea necesario- repuse con dureza-. Conozco sus instrucciones. Y no he quebrantado ninguna ley.

-Félix sólo señalaba la aproximación del sol -comentó Demetri-. Busquemos mejor protección.

-Claro, yo les sigo.-dije con sequedad, recordé que Bella seguía detrás de mí y me gire un poco a ella-. Bella ¿por qué no vas a la plaza para disfrutar del festival?

-No creo que Isabella quiera irse.-murmuró Demetri. Estuve a punto de responderle pero Bella salió de mis brazos y se aproximó a Félix.

-Exacto, no quiero irme.-respondió Bella completamente tranquila ante la presencia de ambos Vulturi.

-¿Encuentro con tu ex, Isabella? -preguntó Demetri con un deje de burla mientras le extendía una capa negra.

-Cierra la boca.-respondió ella colocándose la capa.

En ese punto mi cabeza daba vueltas ¿Isabella? ¿Bella conocía a estos sujetos? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-No te agobies tanto con tus pensamientos, Cullen.-dijo Bella fríamente.

-¿Bella, cómo es que….?

-¿Estoy con ellos? -me interrumpió-. Es una larga historia.

 _´No podemos perder más tiempo´_ pensó Félix impaciente.

-Lo sé, Félix, pero él debe irse, no irá a ver a Aro, no hizo nada y ningún humano lo vio.- contesto Bella, me sentía aún más confuso y sorprendido ya que nadie había dicho nada. La cara de Félix mostró un poco de sorpresa pero después se suavizó.- Sí. -respondió de la nada distraídamente mientras observaba la entrada del callejón, en donde una niña pequeña se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Intente leer los pensamientos de Demetri y Félix, pero no había nada, era como si de pronto no estuvieran en este callejón.

-Bella, conoces nuestras órdenes a la perfección, no podemos dejarlo ir hasta que Aro lo vea.- insistió Demetri.

-Sé qué es lo que quiere Aro con Edward, y no lo permitiré, él va a regresar de donde sea que haya venido y no va volver jamás.-repuso Bella amenazadora.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí y explicarme qué está ocurriendo? -todos fijaron sus ojos sobre mí. Antes de que alguien me respondiese una pequeña figura encapuchada se nos acercó.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? Aro los espera.- demandó la figura con una voz melodiosa.

Jane.

Gruñí por lo bajo, había tenido el infortunio de toparme con ella y pude ver sus pensamientos, eran oscuros y sádicos, todos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento. Ella era como Aron, la única diferencia era que en vez de ansiar poder; ella ansiaba tortura.

-No te entrometas, Jane-gruñó Bella.

-No te entrometas tú, Isabella, no podemos desobedecer las órdenes de Aro, él vendrá con nosotros y punto.-contesto con semblante serio.

Sostuvieron miradas cargadas de odio. Estuve a punto de saltar en guardia para proteger a Bella, pero Félix se adelantó y me sostuvo por los hombros para evitar que me moviera.

-Quieto, Cullen.-gruñó.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Le hará daño! -grite tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-¿Isabella a Jane, o Jane a Isabella? Porque para esta última tendría que tener mucha suerte.-sonrió Demetri.

-Deja de intentarlo, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.-susurró Bella amenazante.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-contesto Jane fingiendo inocencia.

-Sabes muy bien de qué hablo.-Bella soltó una risa musical y añadió.- ¿Piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras porque eres la favorita de Aro? oh, lo siento; lo olvide: ahora eres la segunda favorita, niña tonta.

Sus palabras dieron en el punto exacto de Jane; gruñó y se puso en posición de ataque, comencé a forcejear para liberarme, pero me di cuenta de que Bella ni siquiera se inmuto cuando vio a Jane saltar en su dirección, de un momento a otro Jane estaba en el suelo, lo que sucedió sería un simple borrón para un humano pero yo lo vi perfectamente; apenas Jane llego a Bella, esta la tomo por el suelo y la golpeó contra el suelo.

-Te lo he dicho varias veces; deja de meterte conmigo o saldrás realmente lastimada.-dicho esto Bella liberó a Jane y se enderezó.

-¿Lo ves? Salio sin ningún rasguño.-dijo Félix con orgullo.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, ¿Cómo es que Bella pudo atacar y vencer a Jane? ella parecía completamente humana; ojos marrón, mejillas sonrojadas, corazón lat… allí me di cuenta; no escuchaba el latido de su corazón. ¿En qué se había convertido?

Ella no era la Bella que yo conocía; tímida, torpe, incapaz de lastimar a una mosca.

¿Qué sucedió con mi Bella?

* * *

Hola.

Aquí está otro capítulo.

Bella ya entró en escena, pero la única duda que queda es; ¿Qué es Bella?


End file.
